Sailboats of various sizes typically employ a sail known as a spinnaker from the mast when sailing with the wind. The spinnaker usually requires a pole which extends perpendicularly from the mast to one corner of the spinnaker sail for control of the spinnaker sail. When the spinnaker sail is not in use, the spinnaker pole is usually stored on the deck, secured to the boat such as, for example, by fittings on the deck of the boat, and/or alternatively placed unsecured or partially secured to the deck of the boat.
It is not uncommon for people using sailboats to experience calm or low-wind conditions. If the sailboat does not have an operable motor, and a conventional paddle is not present, the sailor can become trapped by these unfavorable weather conditions. Conventional paddles are often bulky, and thus are often undesirable for sailors to carry on a small sailboat. If such a situation arises a fair distance from shore, the sailor typically must paddle the sailboat back to shore using their hands and/or feet.
In view of the prior art, there remains a need for an accessory paddle head which can be easily and conveniently attached to an existing sailboat component, and which can be easily and conveniently stored on a sailboat when not in use. Since space inside a small sailboat is limited and a spinnaker pole is usually present, it would be advantageous to provide an accessory paddle head for attachment to a spinnaker pole to provide an accessory paddle system.